Magic And Santa Claus
by Smart Kira
Summary: Harry can't sleep so he compares magic and Santa Claus


**Magic And Santa Claus**

Harry tossed and turned but no matter what he did he simply couldn't get to sleep. Turning on his light he flinched at the brightness before looking out of his little window; and saw nothing but water although what did anyone expect when you live within the Aqua Base. Anyways Harry saw nothing but water and all the fishes within the sea seemed to be asleep as well. So young Harry Potter sighed as he plopped back down on his bed. Now bored out of his mind Harry turned on the night light. He used whenever he really really had bad dreams of Voldemort.

That was his little secret he wasn't going to tell his friends at Hogwarts; because if they ever found that out they'd most likely wouldn't let him forget it. Harry knew Malfoy and his cronies would tease him relentlessly. What did you expect when you're sorted into the Slytherin house. So Harry turned on his night light before turning off his bedside table light. Laying back on his bed Harry began to count the stars and their constellations over and over again. So it wasn't long before Harry was asleep once again.

It wasn't long before Harry awoke yet again but this time he didn't know what woke him up. After all Harry was used to magic that's what made him so different from other people. But his new family didn't care about any of that not like his old family who thought nothing of him. Except to constantly call him year after year a freak. Hell Harry's new family fought things called demons lead by their Queen called Queen Bansheera for a living; and here Harry thought Voldemort couldn't be all that bad. But he knew in his heart they were both bad news,

Suddenly a rather loud sound broke Harry's train of thought making him jump a little bit. "What could that be?" Harry thought to himself. "It couldn't be Santa Claus could it" Harry thought to himself; Harry then quickly scoffed at the idea because over the years Santa Claus always came to his cousin Dudley. While Harry himself got rather odd christmas gifts or maybe even just some coal. All in all Harry never really believed in Santa Claus but in the back of his mind Harry wondered this the jolly old fella in a red suit actually had some sympathy and pity on suddenly the footsteps started to get louder and louder as they neared Harry's bedroom door.

Harry quickly threw his bed sheet over his head in a attempt to make the person in question think he was asleep. Peaking a little bit out from under the covers a little bit Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing here in his room was a well rounded guy; with a long white beard and red coat and pants and gloves with white trim and black boots. Harry then watched as Santa Claus left something for Hedwig and something for Rocko the little puppy he adopted at the Mariner Bay firehouse. Unable to take the suspense any longer Harry had to be sure; pulling his bed covers back Harry said "So you really are real!" Santa jumped at the sound of Harry's voice causing him to chuckle a little bit. Santa then made his way over to Harry and put a finger to his lips and said "Be quiet now you don't want to wake anyone up now do you Harry?"

"You know my name how?" Harry said. Santa could hear the young boys voice crack a little bit grinning Santa smiled because deep inside he felt sorry for Harry and everything he has been through. "I know everyone's name Harry and I especially know what you've been through and feel sorry for you" Santa said Harry said nothing except to give Santa a big huge hug in response; shedding a few tears in the process. Santa comforted the young Harry Potter for as long as he needed no questions asked. It wasn't long before Harry cried himself to sleep and Santa had no problem tucking him in and turning off the light. The following morning things started out as normal when Joel suddenly asked during breakfast "Who here believes in Santa Claus?"

"Me!" Harry squeaked from his spot at the table; Harry then added "And I talked to him too." Silence settled over the table as nobody said nothing because Captain Mitchell, Chad, Carter, Joel, Kelsey, and Ryan all thought Harry was nuts or had gone nuts. Dana however thought her younger brother was a tad bit sick in the head. Afterall it was a few days leading up to christmas maybe Harry was coming down with a cold or something. She then made a mental note to get Harry checked out in the medbay later on. Dana hoped that Harry was coming down with something; because after all she didn't want to think of her younger brother as a nut case.


End file.
